


Movin' On Up

by labct1



Series: Lambski shorts [37]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labct1/pseuds/labct1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Sauli move into their new place, and their first night doesn't go as Sauli planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movin' On Up

Sauli takes in the boxes still needing to be unpacked, the pictures waiting to be hung, and smiles widely. None of it matters because it's their first night in their new home.

The other house was Adam's before he ever came into the picture, and although Sauli made it his home too, this feels different. From their joy when they first toured the place to their happiness at how perfect it was for them, to signing the papers together - everything about the whole process makes things seem more permanent somehow. He knows it's a silly thought. Where they live doesn't determine the strength of their love, nor their relationship. Yet, he'd be lying if he said this didn't give him a stronger sense of belonging.

"No, Adam, not there." He quickly makes his across the living room when he sees his favorite chair being moved.

"I don't like the view from the kitchen when it's like that. I think it looks better the way I had it."

"But it blocks part of the window of there," Sauli explains.

Adam scratches his jaw, looking from the chair to the kitchen to the balcony. "If you sit in it over there, then your back is to the kitchen. You don't see when someone walks into the room."

Sauli tries to hold back his anger. "I thought we agreed. The view of the city looks best with the chair here." He grips his hands on the back of seat in question and stares at Adam, daring him to deny it.

"I know, but," Adam looks around, walks back and forth, before pulling the chair back across the room to where he had it and giving Sauli the 'I will get my way' stare. "I changed my mind."

Sauli drops his head. "Fine. Whatever."

Sauli spins around and heads to the bedroom. It's late and he's tired, and frankly, he's a little pissed at Adam. Almost everything he suggested, Adam's shot down. If he stayed in the living room, they'd fight, and he's too exhausted for that shit tonight.

He strips down and climbs into bed, too tired to shower, or even use the sauna for that matter. Damn it all. He had plans for them tonight. Arguing about which kitchen cabinet should hold the dishes, or where a chair should go, was not one of them.

"Fuck," he mumbles and gets out of bed, intending to kiss and make up with his boyfriend.

He smiles when he sees the chair back to where he had it. Adam must be stewing about giving in over that.

"What are you doing?" He asks when he finds Adam in the kitchen, all the dishes and glasses on the sink instead of in the cupboards.

Adam doesn't glance back. "You win." Adam's voice is sulky, whiny. Sauli wonders if, as a boy, he had that same tone when Leila told him to give Neil back his toy. He almost feels sorry for him.

Sauli walks to him, puts his arms around his waist, and lays his cheek against his back, feeling that same giddy feeling he had moments before the chair argument.

"Leave them. We can put them away tomorrow."

"I'm sorry I was such a dick." Adam's voice is quiet, resigned. Whether he's apologizing because he believes it or because he's trying to make amends isn't clear, nor does Sauli particularly care at the moment. It's an olive branch he's more than happy to accept.

He rubs his jaw against Adam's back, deciding a compromise is in order. After all, this is their place. They should each get some say in how it's decorated and put together. "How about you get the living room and I get the kitchen?"

Adam sighs deeply and squeezes Sauli's hand.

"Deal."


End file.
